My Little Coffee Shop
by chessmaster125
Summary: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. All rights and proceedings go to J.wling. I do however own this story. Fem!Harry x DracoMalfoy. Non-magical world


I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, all rights and acknowledgements go to J.K. Rowling.

Hi guys, this is my first time making a fan fiction so give me your best critical analysis =D.

CHAPTER 1

It was 4 o'clock in the evening and after long day of classes; I seriously needed a cup of coffee. Looking around me, I find myself lost in a metal jungle of street signs, bikes, lampposts, and a lot of cars, with their endlessly annoying honks.

Taking out my phone, I decide, it's too late for lunch and too early for dinner, so how about a cup of coffee and a piece of pie or cake for the evening. To some people this sounds like something an old person would fancy, but come on, everybody has their favorite pass times and mine just happens to be a nice cup of hazelnut coffee, a slice of tiramisu cake and a book. The rich sensation of the brewed, hot steaming coffee with the sweet cake and the wondrous world of a new book in my hands just seem to enticing to deny on such a cold, grey December day.

Checking out the area I'm in, it looks like I left myself wandering uptown Manhattan. Fortunately, today seems like a quiet day with a minimum amount of commotion and noise of the public. With fewer distractions means less stress and with less stress means an easier time trying to find a good coffee shop.

Looking at the array of stores around me, I see my usual favorite, Starbucks. Sure, it has all my favorites and it's my usual go to spot, but being so close to Christmas, I feel like trying out someplace new, someplace magical and unknown and by my luck, down the street is a little shop called, "Hipsters Delight."

My first reaction is, "Oh god, what am I getting myself into," but who cares, you can't go through life not trying out the unknown. Life's not a bubble I should stay all my life in, so I make my way across the street and open the door.

Thank god, is my first reaction. Although the outside looked shoddy with the letters on the sign nearly falling off and the dirty window I was afraid of what I am getting myself into. However, never judge a book by its cover. Stepping through those creaky, smooth old doors, I'm hit by warm sensation of fresh baked cookies, crisp in the air with a side of coffee beans left on top of a small wooden oven to roast and warm the air. Admiring the delicious scent of the air I get a good look at the store itself. There are couches crammed everywhere with decently sized coffee tables in-between each one, all of different sizes and shapes. However, a big eye opener is the lamps and pictures decorating the furniture. Each corner of the café seems to explode with each owns sense of fashion and uniqueness. One corner has a steam punk styled lamp with paintings depicting cars and airplanes framed with old building tools and gears. Another corner has a bookworm styled lamp; its shade transparent but identifiable with cover art of well-known books such as Moby Dick and Huckleberry Finn. And even the artwork is nothing more than bookshelves. I knew right there and then this is my corner and the grand leather couch, with what seemed to have a thousand wrinkles on it, is going to be my couch. You can't mess with leather; each wrinkle is another story to tell.

As I make my way to the couch, the barista is turned away from me, obviously very busy making cappuccinos to espressos to lattes while somehow whipping up deserts at the same time. I decided this person is obviously very busy and I shouldn't take them away from their task. So, I go to my little corner, hang my gray flat cap, gray woolen scarf and double button vested jacket onto the coat rack, open up my leather bag, and grab out my new book I bought less than half an hour ago from Barnes and Nobles.

Making my way to a good quarter of the book, I hear someone call out to me,

"Sir. Excuse me sir," the mysterious person called out to me.

I put down my book and look up, and there I see the most beautiful girl in my life. I don't mean to be clichéd or anything but as the statement goes, "beauty is to the eye of the beholder," my eyes were figuratively glued to her and if I could, I would have left them there. Her eyes were jade green, her glossy hair tucked behind her sharp and slim ears, a couple freckles dot hear cheek near her button nose, just above her lips. Lips, so red and full, I would have kissed them if she had not woke me from my stupor.

"Sir, would you like to order anything?" she asked.

"Oh, I apologize, ummm… I would fancy a cup of hazelnut coffee and perhaps a slice of pie, or cake. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Ok, that will be a cup of hazelnut coffee, and as for your question, I would recommend the chestnut cake. It make seem bland outside, but on the inside it's creamy, rich and full of flavor." She told me with a light in her eyes.

Chestnut cake. I'll remember that.

"Ok then, I'll have that then."

"I'll bring it over to you in 5 min. Also that's a good book you're reading there. I love the Percy Jackson series, Greek mythology is my jam." She told me as she chuckled as went to get my order.

I sit there quietly and think, Draco Malfoy, you're a realist but never forget, love at first sight does happen and you have fallen everywhere for her.


End file.
